


Flames

by BlackBloodedGirl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodedGirl/pseuds/BlackBloodedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Yukio are taken by the Illuminati. They want the flames, but the twins are determined not to give them to them.<br/>I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very violent, torture fic.... READERS BEWARE!!!!  
> SPOILER ALERT!  
> Izumo has been rescued from the illuminati, but Shima isn't evil. It is a bit AU lol

Rin woke up in a sterile white room. There was a door to his left, and more importantly, Yukio tied to a chair right in front of him. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, his feet just barely touching the floor, and he wore nothing but a pair of shorts.  
His tail swung angrily behind him as he inspected Yukio's situation. He had his wrists bound to the arms of the chair, and his feet bound to the chair's legs. Other than a single scratch on his forehead, he seemed fine. Even his glasses were perfectly in place on his nose. He heard Yukio's groan and watched as his head lifted. His eyes went wide at the sight of his older twin hanging by his wrists, but he did not voice his alarm.  
"Where are we?" The younger twin asked carefully. Rin attempted to shrug, but failed. Quite miserably.  
"I don't know," he said, "but I really don't like it." He began trying to wrestle the manacles from his wrists, attempting to burn them, but his flames were nowhere to be found. He usually could get a little heat, even when kurikara wasn't drawn, but at the moment he just.... couldn't. He grunted with frustration, when he heard the door open and a woman laugh.  
"Ah, Mr. Okumura, that's not going to work," she said seriously. She had glasses, long blonde hair, pale skin and stone cold blue eyes. Rin shuddered just looking at her. "We have injected you with a serum designed to make sure you don't do exactly what you're trying," she continued, as he simply stared at her. Now that she had pointed it out, he had a sort of emptiness deep inside of him. Usually he could feel his flames. A sort of warm tingling feeling deep in his chest. Now he simply felt cold, and empty. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"No Mr. Okumura, I can assure you, I am not lying. It's also quite useful, as it prevents you from healing," she smiled wider, pointing at him.  
"Why are we here?" Yukio asked suddenly, his eyes blazing with anger.  
"Ah, so glad you asked that. We brought you two here today, simply because I am bored. I am sick and tired of watching you both, waiting for you to snap Mr-" she cut off, and thought for a moment, "I am just going to call you Rin and Yukio. I hope you don't mind, this may get a bit confusing," she shrugged, "As I was saying Yukio, We want you to 'flame out' so to speak. We need you to awaken your demon blood. We want you to allow your flames to appear," she said carefully, walking behind Rin. Yukio rolled his eyes.  
"I have no flames Ms...?" He said, looking questioningly to her.  
"Akimora."  
"Ah. Ms. Akimora, I have no flames. Rin inherited them all. I have been testing myself for years, and there have never been any reason to suspect any flame activity at all," he finished matter of factly. She huffed.  
"Well, I have been given a month to make it happen, and if you don't we have been orders to kill you, though your brother is a bit more useful. I can't kill him," she glided her hand down Rin's side as she said this. Rin shuddered but glared at her. She laughed and tugged his now frantically moving tail. He yelped and it tried to curl up. She laughed a bit harder and came back into view, moving swiftly behind Yukio. She put her hands on his shoulder and her face directly next to his, staring intently upon Rin. "A beautiful specimen he is," she purred, "Too bad he won't be for long." She stood up, grinning at Yukio's growls, and moved behind Rin once more.

~~~

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Shima said loudly. Shura rolled her eyes.  
"Exactly what I said. Sir Pheles just informed me that Yukio and Rin have been taken, but he doesn't know where. He suspects it was the same people who took Izumo last month though, she said glancing to the stony faced, purple haired girl. "We are to go in and retrieve them, as soon as it is confirmed, but for now, we are expected to wait for the call."  
Bon growled and slammed his hands down on the table. "How long will we have to wait?" he asked angrily, voice raising. Konekomaru placed his hand on the other boy's arm and glared at him. "Calm down Ryuuji! We can't help them by getting angry! Shura is right, we need to wait for confirmation and have a plan!" he said anxiously. Bon rolled his eyes, but shut up glaring at the floor.  
"I for one, disagree. If those people have them, there is no time to be wasted. They have a reason, and are willing to anything to achieve whatever sick goal they have in mind," she said picking her nails. She would know, but there was nothing they could do. Shura slammed her hands down on the table, glaring at the group of exwires. Shiemi shook her head, looking sadly at the table in front of her, her eyes swimming in tears. "I agree with Kamiki. We need to get them back!" She said shrilly, her voice thick.  
"Look, I know you're mad at the situation, I am too, but I agree with Sir Pheles. For now, we have to wait and hope that they are still-" she was cut off by a familiar voice. "Einz, Zwei, Drei!" It yelled. Mephisto appeared beside the group, grinning a cheshire grin.  
"Good news everyone!" he trilled, "It's been confirmed. You will all be going after the Okumura boys!" he said happily, psychotically grinning wider.  
"How fucking convenient," Shura said under her breath, but Mephisto ignored her.  
"You will be in charge of getting them back, hopefully unharmed!" He said happily, and then he turned and walked out of the room. Shura rolled her eyes. She was sure that Mephisto had known where the boys were the whole time, but he had wanted to watch the dramatic unveiling of having the exwires wait.  
"Well, you heard the man. Go pack enough of your stuff for 2 weeks. We'll be heading to the woods near their headquarters," she said, shooing the exwires. She knew where they were going, due to Izumo's rescue.

~~~

Rin jerked away from her as she injected something into his neck. She chuckled. "Don't worry Rin, this is simply a stimulant. It is to keep you awake. We can't have you passing out on us can we," she crooned and Rin growled at her. "Aw your so cute when you try to act tough," she mocked.  
"At least I don't need to tie up my opponent to beat them," he growled right back. She laughed. "I'm not trying to defeat you silly boy! I simply need Yukio to crack!"  
He rolled his eyes, and then yelped as she stuck a scalpel into his thigh, and yanked it out. She yanked it out swiftly, and he grit his teeth, feeling the hot, sticky blood pouring down his leg. She grinned and went back to the table. "Just remember Yukio darling, all you have to do is let the flames out, and all of this will be over!" she sang, and walked back over with an armful of tiny pins.  
"Try not to squirm too much for this, it's a very.... precise, art! Don't want to become paralyzed now do we?" she asked and began sticking the pins in as many sensitive nerve she could. She knew the human body like she knew her own home. She knew where to poke this, how to cut that, all to cause the most amount of pain and the least amount of damage. Each pin sent a wave of fire radiating through Rin's body. He grit his teeth, not making a sound. This would be hard enough on Yukio, just watching it. He didn't need to hear it to. She continued mapping his body with pins, until he was covered. Akimora stepped back and observed her work.  
"Ooooh, you did so well! Not a single pin out of place!" She grinned and stroked his cheek, before twirling away back to the table. This time she had a small knife. She circled around him, eying every inch of his exposed flesh, pondering just what to do. She shook her head, "Not yet, not yet," she whispered to herself, before exchanging the blade with a pair of pliers. She turned back to Rin and moved behind him. She frowned realizing she was too short to do what she wanted. She disappeared for the room, and Yukio looked to his brother.  
"Just hang in there OK? I'm so sorry Rin," he said trembling as he looked to his older brother's pained face. The black haired boy was shaking, gritting his face in pain. Yukio knew what she had done. He had seen it performed before. Rin shook his head.  
"Don't be sorry, idiot," he said glaring at him, "Be glad. You don't have to deal with this shit," he said grinning, though it was pained. Yukio looked worriedly at him, opening his mouth to say more, but closing it quickly as the blonde bitch came back into the cell. She had a stool in hand.  
"That's better!" she said, putting by Rin's left side and climbing up. She grinned and watched Yukio as she put the pliers to Rin's left thumbnail and watched even more intently as she yanked it off. Rin grunted, feeling a burning and stinging intense enough to almost make him yelp. His tail tried to wrap around the woman's ankle, but she stomped on it. He heard the crunch, but was blinded by the pain that shot through his tail and rattled his whole body. He cried out at that, but tried to blink back the tears that accumulated in his eyes. He saw a dimming around the edges of his eyes, and he was sure that he would have blacked out if it wasn't for the stimulant running through his veins. She giggled, but moved to his index finger. She ripped the nail swiftly from the bed, cruelly watching Yukio's face pale as he watched his older brother bite his tongue.  
"Come on Yukio, I know you want to do it," she sang, ripping the next nail out.  
"Fuck off, you fucking bitch," Rin growled out and she glared at him, ripping the next nail from it's bed, this time slowly, savoring every millimeter of skin being ripped. Soon the blood from him biting his tongue dribbled from his mouth, and she sighed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Rin! Can't have you biting through that!" She cried and shoved a sock in his mouth. He glared and spat a few muffled curses her way, but she just turned back to his hand. She continued this process, going even slower until all of his nails had been ripped from his fingers and toes. She pouted at the last nail sitting between the teeth of the pliers, but through it over her shoulder.  
"I must say Yukio, you must truly be heartless if you can just sit idly by, watching your twin brother get tortured like this," she said gently, but ice crept it's way into her voice. If looks could kill, she would have dropped dead from the glares the twin teens gave her. She just laughed and walked back to the table.  
Yukio could feel a small warmth, resonating from his chest, but he tallied it off to his anger and worry for his brother.

~~~

The group of kids, and Shura walked off of the bus, and looked at the path that led to the hotel they would be staying at. She shook her head and sighed. This was going to be an interesting week. It had been a three and a half day journey just to get to where they were, and it was bad enough.  
"Come on guys, no time to waste," she said and tilted her head towards the path. They all walked single file to the reception desk, and waited while Shura figured out the arrangements.  
"This is bullshit," Bon growled, glaring out the window. A week and half? They were supposed to stick around that long? If it were up to him, they would be inside that headquarters by tonight, getting the brothers out by morning. Izumo glared at him, telling him to shut up with her cold stare. Konekomaru grabbed his arm and Shima smacked his back, both telling him silently to calm down. They didn't need him to cause a scene and get them kicked out.  
"Don't worry Ryuuji, Sir Pheles just over estimated how long it would take. Gave us extra time, y'know? Just in case..." Shiemi trailed off, not needing to finish her thought. He nodded, but continued his glare. He didn't like to admit it, and he never would, but he was worried. They all were. Just then Shura made her way over to the group.  
"Alright you lot, come with me," Shura said, nodding her head in the direction they would be walking. She led them to the top floor of the hotel and unlocked a room. The group of teenagers looked at her questioningly, but followed none the less.  
"Alright, there is a door to the next room here," she said walking to an old brown door on the left wall, "The boy's will be staying in that room, and the girls in this one. Capiche?" she asked, unlocking the room to the boy's room. They all nodded and went to their separate rooms to unpack. They all wanted to be quick, just so they could jump right into planning the rescue.  
"Top bunk!" Shima called and jumped onto it before either of the other boys could protest. Konekomaru rolled his eyes, and Bon continued to glare.  
"We are not here for a vacation, asshole," Bon growled. Shima paled, and then blushed. "Sorry, just trying to make light of the situation, y'know?" he asked rubbing his head. The other boys rolled their eyes, yet again at their pink haired friend. Of course he did, that was just who he was. They quickly unpacked, and then went over to the girl's room, where they found them already pouring over a map.  
"Mephisto gave this to me," Shura said indicating the map. Izumo nodded. "It's accurate, that's for sure. I wonder where he got it," she said out loud.  
"Don't ask, he has his ways," Shura said, looking at it again, "Do you know where they would be keeping them?" she asked, looking pointedly at Izumo. The purple haired girl looked down at the map and nodded, pointing to the west wing.  
"This is where they keep the prisoners. It's where they kept me, my mom and three other people, but they didn't last long," she said coldly. Shura nodded.  
"Konekomaru, come help me with this," she said, waving him over, "What would you suggest?"  
He looked surprised, and she raised her eyebrows at him. "This may be a rescue mission, but I'm still your instructor, and I want to see what you can do," she said shrugging. Usually she wasn't like this, but without spotty four-eyes here, someone had to take on a more teacher like role. Konekomaru walked over and looked at the map.  
"I would suggest doing this...."

~~~

Rin shrieked against the sock in his mouth as she sliced down his back, the blood pouring hot and thick down his back. Akimora just laughed and moved in front of him, a new device in her hands. It looked like a tube, with a suction cup and a string attached. He raised his eyebrows and she grinned. She walked over and removed the damp and disgusting sock from his mouth.  
"Yuck!" she exclaimed dropping it to the floor. It splashed as it landed in the pool of blood by his feet. She sighed and attached the device to his mouth. The cup going over his moth, the ties around his head. It tuck to his mouth, acting as a suction cup on his lips and cheeks. She then proceeded to plug his nose, and he realized what this was for. Now all he could breathe through was the tube attached to the cup over his mouth. She smiled wickedly and plugged the tube, leaving him trying desperately to gain oxygen.  
He could faintly hear Yukio screaming at her, but he couldn't make out what it was that he was saying. He began to pass out from the air deprivation when suddenly, the pressure was gone and his airway was flooded with clean air. He gulped it down, panting.  
"That was so close Yukio! It was almost as if the flames were in your eyes," she said mocking him. He growled. Could this bitch not get it? He didn't have any flames, and now because of that, Rin was being tortured. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He looked up at Rin, panting and gulping down air. He tried to send him an apologetic look, but it didn't get through. All Yukio could see was Rin's hair as his head hang down against his chest.  
Rin felt pain everywhere, the blood flowed all over him. He couldn't tell what was hurt and what wasn't. Every time this bitch did something new to him, the fire just intensified in that spot.  
"You know what to do Yukio," she urged again, and Rin rolled his eyes. She was lucky the thing on his mouth was effective at prohibiting speech, otherwise he would have told her off right now. Akimora shook her head and grabbed a handful of scalpels. She began to rip out the pins still in Rin's body and replaced them with the scalpels. This time it was harder for him not to twitch. It hurt like a son of a bitch. Pain radiating off of him, like thousands of bees mixed with fire stinging and burning his skin.  
When she was finished with that she shook her head, before grabbing a hammer.  
"You going to save your poor brother from being crippled?" she asked Yukio, raising her eyebrow at him, "Guess not," she said and brought the hammer down on Rin's toe. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a high whistling, coming through the tube over his mouth. Yukio watched horrified as she continued, shattering all the bones in his feet. Yukio felt like he would be sick, but kept a cool and collected face in place. He needed to stay calm. How long had they been here? Days? Weeks? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get them out of there.  
When the evil blonde was done with the feet she moved back onto her stool. She started the hands. The whistling continued and she giggled. "That sounds musical," she said and began to hum along to Rin's 'whistles' of pain. She was sickening. She accentuated a specific chorus of notes with a crack of one of Rin's bones breaking. Yukio winced at every crack, hearing the snap and then the bones grinding against each other. Rin was soon too tired to scream and simply whimpered, causing the girl to pout. "Aw is little Rinny-kins going to stop my music?" she whined. Rin glowered at her, and she huffed angrily. "Good thing I was done with your hands anyways," she said moving back to her table of horrors. She had even more scalpels in hand. She moved to his back. "One more chance Yukio," she sang and when he didn't grace her with an answer she growled and shoved a scalpel between each of Rin's vertebrae. The blades she had picked were short enough, not to damage the spinal cord, but long and wide enough the go between the bones of the muscular teen. She was delighted when this caused more whistles.  
"What a good boy you are," she sang and then continued to hum. When she was done there she moved back to the table. She pulled out a needle and injected it into her neck.  
"Need a bit of stimulant myself, though the adrenaline of this has been working quite nicely," she explained, "It has been almost four days now."  
Yukio blanched in surprise. It had been only that long? And they were expected to last a month?! No way.  
He looked secretly anxious at his older twin. The black haired boy was still fighting, and he felt a swell of pride in that.  
Soon she went back to Rin, a torch in hand. The fire burned bright and hot as she looked him over. "Can't have you bleeding out bud, sorry," she said, completely unapologetic. She threw salt into his wounds, one at a time and then burned each one shut. Rin's 'whistles' got higher and more intense, but he kept fighting. Each one was agony. The salt would send needles through his veins, but the fire made him feel like he was dying. He would have welcomed death at this point. When she was done she growled and just started burning him in random spots. Sometimes going to the muscle, other times the bone. Yukio still didn't flame. 

~~~

Surprisingly, it had been a week now. The plan was done, and reinforcements had arrived. All of the exwires were prepared and ready to storm the labs. None cared what they encountered, as long as they got the twins back. Shura led the way to the side window of one of the wings. They would have to go three floors up, and halfway through the building to reach the subject cells. Izumo would lead the way, as soon as they were in the building, Shura was just getting them in. Shiemi and Izumo both summoned their familiars and they ran in. The first guard they encountered put up a good fight, but Bon just sent a punch into his temple and he was down for the count.  
Izumo took the lead then, motioning for the others to continue behind her. They ran through the building, taking down as many guards as possible as quietly as possible. This was almost too easy. Izumo scrunched her odd eyebrows, but just kept going. They had probably moved the guards to Lucifer's room. She kept going, and soon they were in the right wing. She knew exactly where they were, and they could all hear an odd sound. Whistling, and humming. Izumo raised her brow and ran towards the noise. They were suddenly surrounded by guards.

~~~

Akimora grinned. She had run out of fuel now, and that was sad, but now was one of her favorite parts. She whipped a punch at the boy's jaw, and smiled feeling the crunch, hearing the crack. She relished in it. She loved her tools, but there was nothing quite like flesh on flesh. She was careful of the scalpels still in the young boy's skin, but she whipped him with kicks and punches until everywhere that wasn't already wounded, was a patchwork quilt of bruises of various shades of purple. It was a beautiful sight to her. Soon though, all of his ribs were broken and she saw blood spatter the mask on Satan's son. Rin felt fire burning deep in his chest that time. Were his flames back? He attempted to burn his manacles, but no, it was something else. He felt the needed to cough, and as he did, his own blood hit his mask. He groaned, throat too raw to scream.  
She rolled her eyes. She had gotten a bit to carried away, probably ruptured a lung. Oh well. She walked over and held the tube shut again, eying Yukio. She was honestly surprised he hadn't cracked yet. Maybe he really didn't have any flames. Oh well. She would enjoy killing him at the end of the month. She glanced to her table. What hadn't she used yet? She was almost out of toys. She grinned eying one of her last ones. Her lovely, long, black whip. She let go of the tube, and smiled hearing him struggle for breath. She would have to inject the antidote to the anti healing serum at some point, or he would die. She would do that later. She grabbed her whip and moved behind the youth. She puckered her mouth to the side, realizing she couldn't whip his back, too many scalpels in the way. She sighed. She would have to move to the other side. She would whip his chest, watching the reactions of both of her lovely boys. Yes, that sounded deliciously beautiful.  
She let the first crack resonate through the room, and grinned wider than she had yet.

~~~

The guards started to close in on them. Shura pulled her sword from her chest, Bon and Konekomaru ready to send punches flying, Izumo and Shiemi had their familiars ready to fight, and fight they did. The guards rushed in, and Shiemi made Nii-chan bigger so he could absorb punched flying at them. He was used as a shield as well when the guards tried to shoot at them. Izumo had Mike and Uke out, and they were snapping, snarling at everyone who came to close, biting at all the guards they could. Shura hacked and slashed, blood flying all over their faces. Shima used K'rik, stabbing and shooting guards, while Bon and Konekomaru simply punched and distracted. 

Soon enough all the guards were either dead, or unconscious. Izumo shook her head, then ran ahead, waving the group along.   
"Come on, this way! No time to lose!" she yelled and ran forward, Mike and Uke on her heels. She made them run after her, following the odd music. The heard the moans of other prisoners but ignored them, not wasting any time. They would come back for them later if they could, but right now their main focus was the Okumura twins.

~~~

Rin tried even harder to scream, but now he was just too weak. He had barely enough blood to stay awake, the rest was splattered on the walls, or pooled beneath him. Yukio had by now abandoned all hope of keeping his face stony and emotionless. He was fighting against his bonds, trying so hard to get to his brother. The heat in his chest wasn't warm anymore, it was hot as coals.   
"Come on now Yukio, we can't do this forever," Akimora sang.   
"How am I supposed to use something I don't have?!" He shrieked, all emotion showing in his face. She cracked the whip again, making the same tune she had had when she was snapping Rin's bones. Blood was accumulating in the boy's mask now, if she left it in too much longer he would drown. She grinned at the thought. She would let him do that for a bit, then inject him with the serum antidote. Perfect.   
She put her whip down then, and stared intently at her handy work. It was beautiful.   
She laughed and then took a hold of the next knife. She looked for a patch of skin large enough, and simply carved the words into him. Monster. Demon. Disgrace.  
"And the best for last," she purred turning to his tail. She took the pins she had removed from the rest of his body and began to place them into each joint of his tail. She knew this would cause the most pain. She laughed again, and then went to place in the last needle.  
Then the door burst open and the petite blonde dropped her blade, mouth curling in an O of shock.

~~~

Shura and Bon kicked down the door, and looked into the room. They felt nauseated, and worry clutched their hearts like an icy cold hand. They didn't let it show though, as they simply got to work. Shura stabbed the bloody woman, feeling pure joy as her cold, lifeless body slid from her blade. Bon and Shima ran over to Rin, trying to figure out where to start. They needed to pull out the pins, and the knives still sticking out from his skin. Izumo and Konekomaru ran over and untied Yukio, then tried to prevent him from running to Rin. They needed to check him for injuries, but it seemed there were none. Shura ran over and helped him get to Rin, then they all carefully started extracting each knife and pin from his skin. Shura winced as she felt them slide, and grit her teeth when one got stuck. When each one was out Yukio and Shura started carefully undoing the manacles, then slowly lowering him to the ground. Yukio kept his head up and removed the bloody mask from his mouth, grimacing as it got stuck because of dried blood.  
Rin lay on the ground wheezing, his chest barely fluttering with his short and shallow breaths. Shiemi immediately set to work getting Nii-chan to grow pain killing plants. They wouldn't be able to heal him here, but she needed to stop the pain.  
"He was injected with some stimulant. He won't be able to heal. We need to get him out of here," Yukio said choppily, "Get all the needles from the table over there," he said and Shima grabbed them. Shura was calling reinforcements, telling them to stay put. They needed as few people in the building as possible.   
Bon grabbed Rin, gingerly putting him on his back, and then they ran.  
When they got outside Shura called Mephisto.   
"Watch the doors!" She shouted at the other knights, and she told Mephisto to open one of his gates. She knew he could open some sort of gate and immediately get them back to the school, and that's what he did. He too them to the Okumura dorms, and Bon laid Rin gingerly down on the bed. Mephisto looked to them, no trace of his usual smile. He raised an eyebrow at Shura, but she shook her head and followed the group upstairs, only to have the rest of them shushed out by Yukio.   
"Shiemi, start growing pain killers, and anything you can think of to help him heal. Shura, try to stop the bleeding. I'm going to dissect these serums and figure out how to fight them," he said and moved to his microscope, setting to work.   
In less than an hour he was able to figure it out. In the stimulant there was basically just very potent caffeine and a potent sugar plant. He didn't need to find the anti healing as he originally found the healing one. He immediately injected it into Rin's arm. He knew that it would take a while to kick in though, and he simply set to work stopping the blood and dressing the wounds. Rin would be out for a few days, at least. He then saw Rin cough and saw the blood come up. He shoved a draining tube down his throat and watched with a pained expression as the blood flowed out of it. He shook his head and kept working. 

~~~ 

Rin felt hot. A burning heat rushing through his entire body. He knew it was his flames. He could also feel the stinging of antiseptic on his wounds. He ignored it though, feeling the lulling sensation of his flames, and of a drug. Yukio must have found out what was in the stimulant and found something to fight against it. He smiled, then everything went black. 

~~~

Next time he woke up he felt normal. Stiff, but there was no trace of the pain in his body. He opened his eyes slowly, getting them used to the light. He groaned and tried to shield them, but Yukio was there in an instant leaning over him. He smiled up at his little brother.  
"Hey," he said. Yukio stared down at him worriedly. He passed Rin a glass of water, and he drank it down swiftly.   
"How you feeling?" Yukio asked quickly. Rin raised his eyebrows.   
"Fine, now."  
Yukio nodded. "It's because your flames healed you. You should be OK now, though you need to take it easy, and you definitely have scars," he said averting his eyes.   
"What's wrong?" Rin asked.   
"You were in that situation because of me. I couldn't get you out."  
"You don't have fire Yukio. I'm fine."  
"You don't get it. I could feel the heat. Deep in my chest. I could have done it," he said ashamedly.  
"Then I'm glad you didn't. Now, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Rin said, quickly ending the sappy moment, obviously uncomfortable. Yukio nodded, but anyone could tell he wasn't finished with this topic.  
Oh well, they'd get to it another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one too OOC here! I really tried! Please comment or Kudo! I appreciate everything, even you just being here to read this!


End file.
